The Mating Games
by Bunny Burns
Summary: The FlameClan and FrostClan leaders have decided to strengthen their warriors and apprentices by picking their mates for them, so they won't have to go through the whole falling in love problems. Follow Bramblekit and her friends as they learn that falling in love isn't just a game and that the pull of mating, is stronger than it appears.


**Alliances:**

**FlameClan~**

**Leader**: Thornstar ~ _A brown tabby tom, with long sharp claws, and amber eyes_.

**Mate**= Snowpelt

**Apprentice**= Rainpaw

**Deputy**: Ravenwhisker ~ _A thin, whispy tom with long black fur, and violet eyes._

** Mate**= Roseclaw

**Apprentice**= Breezepaw

**Medicine Cat**: Sagefrost ~ _A cream tabby tom with large green eyes._

** Apprentice**= Willowpaw

**Warriors:**

Badgerclaw ~ _A large white and black tom, with long white claws, that stick out, and yellow eyes._

**Mate=** Fawnheart

** Apprentic**e= Sparrowpaw

Snowpelt ~ _A snowy white she-cat with blue eyes._

** Mate**= Thornstar

Nightfur ~ _A black she-cat with green eyes._

**Mate**= Leopardclaw

Leopardclaw ~ _A mottled brown tabby tom, with green eyes._

** Mate=** Nightfur

Gingerfoot ~ _A ginger tabby tom with bright green eyes._

** Mate=** Daisypelt

Blackclaw ~_ A brown tabby tom with black claws and amber eyes_.

**Matched Mate**= Rainpaw

**Apprentices:**

Rainpaw ~ _A gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes._

**Matched Mate**= Blackclaw

Breezepaw ~ _A dark gray tom with orange eyes._

**Matched Mate**= Silverkit

Willowpaw~_ A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes._

Sparrowpaw ~ _A brown tabby tom with amber eyes._

**Matched Mate**= Mothkit

**Queens:**

Fawnheart ~ _A small brown tabby she-cat with green eyes._

**Mate=** Badgerclaw

** Kits=** Silverkit, Mothkit, Thistlekit

Roseclaw ~ _A gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes._

**Mate=** Ravenwhisker

**Kits=** Elmkit, Shadowkit

Daisypelt ~ _A cream tabby she-cat with green eyes._

**Mate=** Gingerfoot

**Kits (Unborn) = ** Bramblekit, Tinykit

**Kits:**

Silverkit ~_ A silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes._

**Matched mate**= Breezepaw

Mothkit ~_ A light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_.

** Matched Mate**= Sparrowpaw

Thistlekit ~ _A gray and white tom with blue eyes._

**Matched Mate**= Tinykit

Bramblekit ~ _A light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes_.

** Matched Mate**= Elmkit, or Shadowkit

Tinykit ~_ A very small, white and orange tabby she-cat with green eyes_.

**Matched Mate**= Thistlekit

Elmkit ~_ A chocolate tabby tom with violet eyes._

** Matched Mate**= Possibly Bramblekit

Shadowkit ~ _A black tom with green eyes._

**Matched Mate**= Possibly Bramblekit

**Elders:**

Nettleclaw ~_ A small ginger she-cat, with sharp claws, and pale green eyes._

Berrypelt ~_ A brown tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes._

**FrostClan**

**Leader:** Shadowstar ~ _A dark brown she-cat with light amber eyes._

** Mate=** Foxclaw

**Apprentice**= Icepaw

**Deputy**: Goosetail ~_ A gray and white tom with a long feathery tail, and blue eyes_.

** Mate**= Redheart

**Apprentice**= Fernpaw

**Medicine Cat:** Hollypelt ~ _A long furred, light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes._

**Apprentice=** Hawkpaw

**Warriors**:

Foxclaw ~ _A red tabby tom, with yellow green eyes._

** Mate**= Shadowstar

**Apprentice= Hailpaw**

Stormtail ~_ A dark gray tom with blue eyes._

**Mate**= Spottedpelt

**Apprentice**= Sandpaw

Spottedpelt ~_ A brown dappled she-cat with big amber eyes._

** Mate**= Stormtail

Thrushfur ~ _A brown tabby tom, with green eyes._

** Mate**= Lilyheart

Whiteheart ~ _A white she-cat with green eyes._

**Mate=** Creekpelt

Creekpelt ~ _A dark gray tom with dark blue eyes_.

**Mate**= Whiteheart

**Apprentices:**

Icepaw ~ _A silver she-cat with blue eyes._

**Matched Mate**= Hailpaw

Hawkpaw ~ _A brown tabby tom with caring brown eyes._

Fernpaw ~ _A light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes._

**Matched Mate**= Sandpaw

Hailpaw ~ _A gray tabby and white tom with blue eyes._

** Matched Mate**= Icepaw

Sandpaw ~_ A tan tabby tom with icy blue eyes._

**Matched Mat**e= Fernpaw

**Queens:**

Redheart ~_ A reddish tabby she-cat with glowing amber eyes._

**Mate**= Goosetail

**Kits=** Owlkit, Petalkit, Snowkit, and Rabbitkit

Lilyheart ~ _A cream tabby she-cat with darker stripes and blue eyes._

**Mate=** Thrushfur

**Kits=** Mistkit, Tigerkit, Stonekit, and Maplekit

**Kits:**

Owlkit ~_ A brown tabby tom with amber eyes._

** Matched Mate**= Maplekit

Petalkit ~ _A light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes._

**Matched Mate**= Tigerkit

Snowkit ~ _A white she-cat with blue eyes._

**Matched Mate**= Stonekit

Rabbitkit ~ _A long furred, brown tabby tom, with amber eyes._

**Matched Mate**= Mistkit

Mistkit ~_ A light gray tabby she-cat with gray eyes._

** Matched Mate=** Rabbitkit

Tigerkit ~ _A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes._

** Matched Mate**= Petalkit

Stonekit ~_ A dark gray tom with blue eyes._

** Matched Mate**= Snowkit

Maplekit ~ _A tan and cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes._

** Matched Mate=** Owlkit

**Elders:**

One-ear ~_ A silver tabby she-cat and blue eyes ,with only one ear, the other one was bit off by a fox._

Cedarclaw ~_ A dark brown tabby tom, with amber eyes._


End file.
